


Providence of the Universe

by Quebeckany, yuurikatsudons69



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quebeckany/pseuds/Quebeckany, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurikatsudons69/pseuds/yuurikatsudons69
Summary: Eiji, an average looking boy, and great photographer, on a seemingly average day, crosses paths with two incredibly strong beings in one day. What will become of his ordinary life?





	Providence of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm the person that never finishes things. But I really want to attempt this writing thing again! Quebeckany and I get really sad over Banana Fish so we're trying to make things happy in our own way with one of our favorite movies/ books! I hope you all really enjoy this and let me know if you want to read more! We have a lot of different things planned so it's not too much like the book so bear with me and wait for that part. I wanted to incorporate my favorite parts of the book and movie into this fanfic. As noted above it does get a bit... sexy... ;) Enjoy and thanks!

Smog from the train slipped through the window cracks, slightly filling Eiji’s lungs. There were perks about having a business so close to the tracks, this, however, was not one of them. He coughed, clearing his throat from the black air and looking out the window he could barely see the blue skies peeking through the now grey smoke. He sighed. Breaking him out of thought, Eiji heard someone clear their throat and remembered that he was in the middle of work. He turned back to the family that he was photographing and bowed his head to apologize. “I am so sorry! Okay, everyone, smile?” He lifted the flash and buried his head under the tarp from the camera and pressed the button that was on the end of the cord. There was a loud pop, and he came back out. “Okay, one more, making sure it’s good. Hold still.” He focused one more time, changing the glasses again and waiting for the light to focus on the family. He counted down from three and a huge pop echoed once more taking the picture once again. 

Once the family left, and Eiji cleaned up. He straightened himself in the mirror, making sure hair was not out of place. Luckily, his hair was thin and easy to grease up and have it stay for the whole day. He stood back from the mirror and puffed out his chest, smiling at his reflection. He stayed there for a while then like a balloon, he released air and slouched. He fixed his tie once more. Since he was from the neighboring country, people who looked like him weren’t a majority, so he never quite saw his beauty. His deep chocolate brown eyes were small and like dirt and his hair was thin like straw and so was his frame. He, to himself, wasn’t handsome. The ladies down in the bar always found him “exotic” and thought otherwise, but Eiji with the self-confidence the size of a caterpillar thought they were all just jokes and never took them seriously. He didn’t think he was ugly per se, just average and nothing extraordinary. 

He shut off the lights and locked up the business. He had promised Shunichi, his boss and landlord, for some drinks later. Shunichi was a kind soul. When Eiji came to this country, Shunichi was his only familiar face and home. After studying under him in photography in his university, he received a letter from Shunichi asking him to join him in his small business here. Eiji agreed, wanting and needing a new life and new opportunities. Eiji looked at the business, which was also his home, reading Ibe & Okumura photography. Shunichi promised that once his photojournalism career kicks in, Eiji can have the shop all to himself. Eiji was always grateful to have his old professor in his life. 

He fixed his newsboy cap on his head and his coat, walking towards the direction of the bar. He heard whispers some ladies who owned a hat shop next door about the mysterious and dangerous wizard, Ash Lynx. He managed to catch that the petite girl saw his moving castle off in the distance when she was on her way to work. Eiji had nothing to worry about since it was said The Great Wizard Ash only went after the hearts of the most beautiful women. Seeing as Eiji was a man and not a beautiful woman, he had nothing to worry about. 

The small faced, smoothed skinned Eiji took his usual shortcut through the alleyway feeling the roaring sounds of the King’s heavy metal planes flying above him. Eiji hates going through the middle of town with all the chatter about the war this and war that. Who cares? Nothing has happened for years; it’s not a big deal. However, the one who did scare him was The Wicked Witch of the Waste. Now that one would send shivers down anyone’s spine; the Wicked Witch of the Waste did not discriminate sexes or beauty. 

The crowds' murmurs died down as he continued to walk down the alleyway. He was quick to ignore the Soldiers whenever he had to walk past them. They were intimidating and harsh to anyone and just like The Witch; they did not discriminate. But it wasn’t before long that two of them blocked his path. He recognized one right away; he was one of the most popular ones and the leader of the most. Eiji didn’t know what his ranking was, but he knew that the soldier was tough. Sing Soo-Ling. He was short, but his face was fierce, and Sing was very territorial. 

“What do we have here? A little mouse?” He blocked Eiji’s path even more, alongside him was another soldier. “Are we lost today?” 

Eiji put his head down. “No, sir. Just a shortcut.” 

Sing Soo-Ling smirked and got up to Eiji’s face, which wasn’t hard. “Hmmm, a smooth face for a man, don't you think? You are a man, aren’t you?” He looked at his comrade. “What do you think?” 

The taller one smiled at Eiji. “Hard to say? Maybe he should strip, sir?” 

“No, I’m very much a boy.” Eiji began to shake. 

“I’m not interested with him, but if you are, I won’t stop you.” Sing Soo-Ling has wholly ignored Eiji’s fear and chuckled. 

“I’ll teach this mouse not to be walking alone, boss.” He moved closer to Eiji, and he stepped back, placing his hands at his chest as if it were to protect him from the bigger man. 

“There you are, sweetheart.” An unrecognizable voice reaches Eiji’s ears, and the soldier stopped in his tracks, and Sing Soo-Ling looked behind Eiji. Eiji froze, unsure what to do when a lengthy warm arm wrapped around Eiji’s shoulders. “I’ve been looking all over for you, don’t keep me worried like that.” 

Eiji looked up, meeting his brown chocolate eyes to emerald green. They looked expensive. The long-haired brunette looked expensive. Everything about this man next to him was magical. His pointed shiny leather shoes contrasted with the light stone path. His skinny black slacks fitted tightly against his muscular calves and reached his mid-torso, elongating his already long legs. And his puffy, sheer shirt showed his— Eiji gulped and looked back at his expensive emerald eyes and smooth, clear, glass skin. This guy was even more beautiful than any woman Eiji ever laid his eyes on. The other man smiled at him. “I believe we’re done here, don’t you agree?” 

Eiji was lost in thought and quickly nodded his head. Then his train of thought left when he heard the shoulders reach for their muskets. “You’re not going anywhere.” Sing Soo-Ling looked almost scared of the man next to him. Was he a wizard? Witch? Demon? 

“You guys look busy; you must be on your way.” And with a flick and a fling of his index fingers, the two men stood straight up and walked away, being controlled. 

Wizard, Eiji realized to himself that he was standing next to one. It had to be. Those two men looked really controlling; there’s no way they would just decide to leave, especially not the stubborn Sing Soo-Ling. 

The two continued to walk down the path, their strides matched, a cat catches Eiji’s tongue. He would so often look back at the man who had his arm around his shoulders still, unsure what he should say to break the ice between them. He swallowed his lump and cleared his throat. 

“Thank you for helping me.” 

At first, he didn’t reply right away. Was he going to be eaten now? Was Eiji safer with the soldiers? What if this was The Great Wizard Ash? No, even then, Eiji wasn’t beautiful, he needed to remember that. 

Suddenly the pace started to quicken, and the man’s hand slowly slipped down his back then around Eiji’s left arm and wrapped around it to hold his hand. Eiji quickly turned red as a tomato, and he felt his heart skip a beat when the wizard reached over to whisper in his ear. “Don’t be alarmed; we’re being followed. Keep up with me.” Eiji’s face cooled quickly and nodded, trying to keep up his pace. At first, he didn’t feel anything but heard deep slimy noises from behind him and took a quick peek. Blobmen! Eiji gasped and squeezed the other’s hand and started to move a bit faster than the wizard, which surprised him. 

Running was Eiji’s specialty. He was crowned first for most of his later year schooling. He was especially good at jumping. It had all started when he was little, his father would run with him and would always win, which sparked a fire in him. Eiji was very competitive. Who knew it would be used in the future? 

He noticed a wall coming up and slowed down; The Wizard finally caught up with him. “Don’t slow down, we’re gonna jump. Ready?” Eiji looked at him with sparkles in his eyes and nodded. 

“Let’s do it!” 

The wizard smiled and jumped up, having them soar heavenly up into the sky. Eiji gasped and grinned looking down under him. He’s flying! He looked up and noticed that The Wizard was already looking at him to his surprise. Eiji couldn’t help but smile more. This Wizard wasn’t terrible at all. Eiji felt calm as they walked across the sky, and leaned back against The Wizard’s shoulders. It was almost romantic in a sense. He wishes he could take a picture of this. He hoped he could take a picture of The Wizard. Shunichi would have a fit if he saw this. 

The Wizard moved away a bit, still holding onto one of Eiji’s delicate fingers. They were still manly, but very slim. Then in a quick movement, he brought Eiji close to him. “Would you care for a dance.” 

Eiji felt his heart skip again. “I would love to.” 

The two danced around the sky, above the common place where people walked and talked. It was almost like the noise wasn’t even there. 

“Where can I escort you this evening?”

“The pub not too far from here.” He almost wishes he didn’t have to go but he knew Shunichi would be worried, drunk, but worried.

“Hmm, a shame.” The Wizard smirked. Could it be that he’s thinking the same thing? Maybe The Wizard was just a big flirt. The thought made Eiji pout and caused The Wizard to laugh. 

“What? What’s so funny?” 

“You.” He smiled and slowed down the dance. “You should be safe now.” They started to lower, and soon Eiji was on the second-floor balcony of the bar. “Stick in here for a while, don’t go home drunk.” 

Eiji nodded. “I’m just here for a friend. Can, can I have your name?” 

The Wizard put his finger to Eiji’s mouth the hush him. “You already know who I am. See ya.” And with that, he fell back and down into the crowd, Eiji never finding him again. 

Eiji traveled downstairs. The bar owners knew him since he came every day for Shunichi. Shunichi wouldn’t always get drunk, but he knew he was always really grateful to them and just came in to toss words around. They were shocked to find him up there, to say the least. 

In the small quiet crowd, he noticed his friends head and waved toward him. “Shunichi-San!” It felt good to talk in his native language. The older man waved back.

“Eiji! I thought you got lost!”

Eiji sat across from him, and the waitress brought his usual green tea over. “Not lost, but you’ll never guess who I ran into.” 

“The girl from Cracker Street?” 

Eiji turned his nose. “No, I think that’ll be worse than what just happened. I met a wizard.” 

“A what? Which wizard? The old man from down the street?” 

“No, this one was extremely good looking. If I could carry a camera at my side, I would’ve taken dozens of pictures. He was the epitome of beauty. Aphrodite couldn’t shine a light to him.” 

“It wasn’t the Great Wizard Ash Lynx, was it?” 

“No, he only goes after beautiful girls.” 

Shunichi gave him a look. 

“I know the look. Listen, I’m just average, not to mention a foreigner.” 

“You’re a very handsome and soft man.” 

“What does soft mean.” 

“Good things. I think that if Ash were to see you, he would think the same. Do you even know what ugly looks like?” 

“The girl on cracker street?” 

They both shared a laugh. “Oh, Eiji. You need to be careful, alright? Are you going home after this?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you need me to accompany you? Or are you gonna hope that wizard comes to your rescue.” He smirked. 

Eiji turned a beet red. “N-No! I’m fine on my own! Thanks!” 

Shunichi took a sip. “I hear a Prince is missing from the neighboring country. There might actually be a war coming soon. I might have to leave for a while and report about it for the newspaper.” 

“Oh, so I’ll be alone for a bit?” 

“I trust you to take care of the business?” 

“Of course! I’ll miss you tho.” 

“I’ll miss you the same.” They both smiled at each other and finished up their drinks talking about things back home. 

Shunichi had decided to stay longer, so Eiji was on his way back home, which was adjacent to the business. He opened the door and went inside, removing his hat and sighing. He smiled to himself, remembering the events from the day. The smooth white skin, and bright emerald green eyes. Could he have been The Great Wizard Ash? Why was he so nice? 

Suddenly the bell rang, and instinctively he answered with a, “Welcome, how—“ he realized the time and turned to see the exact opposite of the Wizard from before. His hair stood up, and his green eyes lacked luster, and his smile was devilish. “I’m sorry sir, we aren’t open right now. You can come back tomorrow?” Didn’t he lock the door before? 

“Tacky shop. How do you manage this stink?” He scoffed. 

“I’m sorry, I really have to ask you to leave.” 

“Wow, what balls you got there. Standing up to me of all people? The one they call the wicked witch of the Waste?” 

Eiji gasped and stepped back. “The… Wicked… no.” 

“Yes. And I see that a certain Wizard has his eyes on you.” And with a dash of black smoke covering Eiji causing him to flinch. The Wicked Witch was now back at the door, laughing his head off. “Give Ash a nice howdy from me, would you?” 

Eiji’s body felt heavy and he grabbed at his own chest. He tried to stand up straight, hearing popping in his back. He groaned, suddenly feeling 80 years old. What happened? Was this a curse? Is he bleeding? He made his way towards the mirror that he had early checked himself out at and gasped. 

Who was this old man looking straight back at him?!


End file.
